Ninjas in Gotham
by VickyT36
Summary: When a special Traveler's Tea transports the Ninja to Gotham City, they meet Batman, Robin, Barbara, and Alfred. Together they work together to figure out a way to get them back home, and join forces to defeat the Joker.
1. Helping Around the Shop

**What's up readers, it's VickyT36 here with a different type of story. I don't do crossover stories often, but I hope you enjoy this**

**Chapter 1: Helping Around the Shop **

One morning in Ninjago, the Ninja were training at the monastery. They dodged approaching objects, practiced their swings and kicked, used their observations and instincts to decide which move to use, and practiced Spinjitzu.

Master Wu was watching the training, and was pleased that his students were still as sharp as ever. Then he rang a gong, and the Ninja stopped their training to hear that he had to say.

"Very good, students. I am very proud of you all." he told them.

"Thanks, Master Wu." replied Lloyd, bowing.

"I think you all have earned the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Master." said Kai, gratefully.

And they all hurried to the lounge. They spent the rest of the morning playing video games, eating chips, and watching TV. But by the time noon rolled around, the Ninja were completely bored.

"(Sighs) I can't believe this is happening." complained Jay.

"It is, we've played all the video games, there's no one to fight, and we've been given the rest of the day off from training." Zane told him.

"There must be something to do." Lloyd replied.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Kai went to answer it.

"Hello, Wu's Monastery and Ninja headquarters." he greeted.

"Hello, Kai, it's me." said a woman's voice on the other end.

Kai recognized the voice.

"Oh, hi, Mistake."

"I was just wondering if you and the Ninja were busy."

"No, we're actually just taking it easy."

"Well I just got some new tea shipped in, and I could use some help putting them away."

"Sure we can help. We'll be right there." Kai finished, and he hung up.

"What's going on, bro?" asked Nya.

"Mistake called, she wants us to help her unpack some tea." he explained.

"Well I suppose unpacking is better than doing nothing." said Cole.

"Yeah, let's go." replied Lloyd.

They told Master Wu where they were going, and they boarded the Destiny's Bounty and flew to Ninjago City.

* * *

Once they were there, they began helping out. The brought in the boxes, unpacked the jars of tea, and put them on the shelves.

"Thanks for helping, Ninja. I really appreciate it." Mistake told them.

"It's no problem, Mistake." replied Cole, as he carried a box.

"You know, it's kind of refreshing stocking shelves." Zane mentioned, as he put the jars on shelves.

"That's one way of seeing it." Nya told him.

As Jay was opening a box, a jar caught his eye.

"What's this tea?" he asked, picking up the jar.

Inside were dried black tea leaves, and it had a picture of a bat on it.

"Maybe it turns you into a vampire?" thought Cole.

"Vampires don't exist, Cole. It probably just turns you into a bat." replied Zane.

"Hmm," started Mistake, as she took the jar from Jay.

"I believe this is a type of Traveler's Tea, but I forget where it sends you. Oh well."

And she put it on the shelf. Soon the Ninja finished all the unloading.

"Perfect, thanks again for your help, Ninja." Mistake replied.

"Hey no problem, Mistake." replied Lloyd.

"Oh, before you go, I have a tea for Master Wu, I'll be right back."

And she went to the front of the store.

"Well that was fulfilling." Kai mentioned, leaning against a shelf.

But when he did, the jar with the bat on it fell, and when it landed on the floor it shattered!

"Oh, nice going Kai." sneered Jay.

"Hey, it was an accident." Kai protested.

"Let's get this cleaned up." Nya told them.

But before anyone could grab a broom, the room started to get misty, and the mist started swirling.

"Uh oh." observed Cole.

"Guys, it looks like we're taking a trip." Zane informed.

And in a flash of light, the ninja were gone.

"Huh, where'd they go?" wondered Mistake as she returned to the back room.

She then saw the broken jar on the floor.

"Oh no."

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Welcome to Gotham City

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Gotham City**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, glad u think so**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Be patient, the chapters will come in time**

**Jaguar the Rain Wing: Thx, and I'm going as fast as I can**

* * *

In a large park, a portal opened up, and the Ninja fell out of it, and they all landed on the ground.

"(Groans), not one of our better landings." complained Cole, as he slowly got up.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Nya.

They all looked around, and saw that they were in a city park, it was nighttime, and it looked like they were in a city.

"Hmm, maybe we just came to another city. This doesn't look like some other realm." thought Jay.

"So what do we do now?" wondered Kai.

"Well the first thing we should probably do is check out this place, and found out where we are exactly." Lloyd told them.

"But we don't know if it's safe here." mentioned Kai.

"Zane do you detect any danger?" Lloyd asked him.

Zane looked around, and analyzed the surroundings.

"It doesn't appear anything dangerous is around." he answered.

"Then let's go." declared Lloyd.

And they all started walking away. The park didn't seem that different from a park in Ninjago, there were water fountains, benches, and trees.

"Well so far so good." said Jay.

Then they came to the entrance/exit of the park, outside was a road, and the skyline of a city. An iron sign above the entrance read, "Gotham City Park."

"Well at least we know where we are." replied Nya.

"Great, maybe we can get some answers." said Cole.

But as they walked out they felt rumbling beneath their feet.

"What's going?" asked Lloyd.

"Feels like an earthquake." answered Zane.

Suddenly from the ground came giant brown roots, and they grabbed the Ninja by the ankles.

"What the..." cried Kai.

"What kind of park is this?" wondered Jay, as he tried to get free.

Then on a vine connected to a leaf sat a woman with red hair wearing a green leotard, green tights, and green gloves.

"Ah, I see you've picked up some new friends." the woman said to the plant.

"We're no friends of this...thing!" protested Nya.

"Careful, my creation is a bit sensitive to certain words."

The plants wrapped its' roots around the Ninja tighter, making it harder for them to breathe.

"(Gasps), all right...this ends now. Ninja go!" shouted Cole, as he did Spinjitzu.

"Ninja go!" the others shouted, as they did it too.

The spinning caused the roots to get tangled up into a big mess.

"What!?" the woman cried.

When the Ninja got back on the ground, they saw something fly through the air, and cut the roots.

"What was that?" wondered Zane.

The woman saw two figures in the sky, and like at the speed of light they landed on the ground. Both were male, the first one wore black with a mask and cape, black shirt and pants with a yellow circle with a bat in the middle, and yellow belt.

The other wore a black mask, and his suit was green and red, and had a yellow cape.

"Poison Ivy." replied the man in black.

"Batman and Robin, you're nothing but weeds in my garden." the woman told them.

"I say we do some pruning." the colorful one told her.

Poison Ivy's plants began to attack them, but Batman and Robin fought them off.

"Who are these guys?" wondered Kai.

"Well whoever they are it looks like they need help." replied Jay.

"I second." agreed Zane.

The Ninja pulled on their hoods, and sprang into action. They used their fighting skills, Spinjitzu, and elemental powers.

"Who are these guys, Batman?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." Batman replied.

With the eight of them combined, they managed to take down Poison Ivy's plant, and defeat her, when the police showed up.

"Thanks for helping us." Cole told Batman.

"Our pleasure." Batman replied.

"Say, you guys aren't from around here are you?" wondered Robin.

"No we're not." said Nya.

"Well then welcome to Gotham City." Batman told them.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Meeting Batman, Robin, and Barbara

**Chapter 3: Meeting Batman, Robin, and Barbara**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and I will**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx, and this is lego batman but it has details from batman the animated series in it**

**Jaguar the RainWing: Thx**

* * *

"Gotham City? Never heard of that realm." said Jay.

"Realm? Say you're not from around here are you?" wondered Robin.

"No we're not." replied Cole.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." added Kai.

"Shouldn't you kids be getting back home?" asked Batman.

"Uh, we don't exactly have a home to go back to." explained Nya.

"Well we could direct you to the Gotham City police department. We know the commissioner, and she could probably help you." offered Robin.

"That would be great." replied Zane.

* * *

They all followed the police cars, and came to the station. Inside, Poison Ivy was booked and would wait until Arkham Asylum would come pick her up.

"Wow, this place seems a lot busier than the police station back home." observed Kai.

"Gotham City unfortunately has a large crime rate." Batman informed them.

"But we're able to keep the criminals in line." added a voice.

Everyone looked, and saw a woman with red hair in a ponytail, wearing a purple shirt, green pants, and brown trench coat.

"Good job apprehending Poison Ivy, Batman. You too, Robin."

"Kids, meet Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Babs these are..." Batman spoke.

"I'm sorry we didn't get your names." Robin told the Ninja.

"Right, I'm Nya, this is my brother Kai, and our friends, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd." Nya introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I take it this is your first time in Gotham City." Babs inferred.

"Yeah. We sorta came here by accident." Replied Lloyd.

"And I am so confused. Who was that lady who controlled the plant? And why are you guys in those costumes, and who are you anyway?" Jay sputtered.

"Calm down there Jay. First, this is Batman and his sidekick, Robin." Barbara told him.

"And we're dressed like this cause we're superheroes." explained Robin.

"I prefer the term crime vigilante." Batman confirmed.

"And that woman who controlled the plant was Poison Ivy. One of Gotham's many villains." Barbara finished.

"Hey, we're sort of like superheroes too." Jay told them.

"Is that so?" wondered Batman.

"Yeah, we're Ninja. Protectors of Ninjago." said Kai.

"Ninjago, never heard of that place." Robin told them.

"How'd you even get here?" wondered Barbara.

"You see we were helping our friends Mistake with her tea shop, but Kai broke a jar of Traveler's Tea, and it sent us here." explained Zane.

The three just looked at them.

"It's crazy I know." replied Cole.

"Believe us, we've seen our fair share of crazy things." Batman told him.

"So how do you plan on getting back?" wondered Robin.

"We don't know. Since we don't have any Traveler's Tea of our own, we have to find a way back ourselves." Nya explained.

"Unless you have a magic tea shop or some dragons around?" questioned Lloyd.

"I'm afraid we don't have either of those here in Gotham." Robin admitted.

"Great, now what do we do?" wondered Jay.

"Do you have any place to stay?" asked Barbara.

"No." answered Kai.

"I can get you all hooked up with some rooms at the local motel." she offered.

"We'd love that." answered Nya.

"We'll let you all get settled. Come on, Robin." said Batman.

"See you guys around." Robin told them, and they left.

* * *

Barbara escorted them to the Motel Gotham, where she hooked them up with some rooms.

"You kids get some rest. We'll figure out how to help you guys tomorrow." she told them.

"Thanks again for the hookup." Lloyd told her.

Barbara left and the Ninja went to their rooms. Kai shared with Jay, Cole shared with Lloyd, and Nya shared with Zane.

"So, first Traveler's Tea sends to the First Realm, now to Gotham City." said Jay looking out the window.

"Well at least it's not a desert." Kai told him.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Inside Wayne Manor

**Chapter 4: Inside Wayne Manor**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx**

* * *

The next morning, the Ninja woke up in their hotel room, and after getting breakfast, they began thinking of a way to get back home.

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Kai, as he and the others ate their breakfast.

"Well the only way we can get back home is with Traveler's Tea or dragons." said Cole.

"And there aren't either of those here." reminded Jay.

"It looks like we're stuck here." replied Zane.

"Don't think like that. We're Ninja we can figure this out." Lloyd told his team.

* * *

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Alfred was serving breakfast to Bruce and Dick.

"Enjoy your pancakes, sir." he told them.

"Thank you Alfred." replied Bruce.

"You know, Bruce. Those were some interesting kids we met last night." Dick told him.

"I agree, they had interesting powers. I mean I've never seen anyone spin into a tornado before." agreed Bruce.

"Yeah, really interesting."

* * *

Later that day, the Ninja decided to explore the city.

"You know Gotham City isn't that different from Ninjago City. I mean we got skyscrapers, stores, parks, and modern technology." Jay observed.

"True, but we can't stay here, we have to find a way to get back to Ninjago." Lloyd reminded.

"But how?" wondered Cole.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash. They looked and saw someone had driven a garbage truck into a building.

"What the?" replied Nya.

The next thing they heard were screams, and people running out.

"Another crime, this city's full of it." said Zane.

With their Ninja instincts kicking in they rushed to the scene. Pulling on their hoods, the burst into the building.

"Hey, what the big idea?" asked Jay to a man wearing a suit that was half white and half black.

He turned around, and the Ninja were shocked to see what this guy looked like. The guy's face was normal on one side, but the other side was green with a crazy big eye.

"Not the faces I was expecting. Get them!" he ordered.

His goons ran towards the Ninja, but they were ready. They fought off the goons with their skills, Spinjitzu, and powers. As they fought, Batman and Robin burst in.

"Hey, it's you guys again." Robin piped up.

"It's us." confirmed Nya.

The two helped the Ninja fight, and in a matter of minutes the police arrived.

* * *

"Who is that guy?" asked Zane, as the goons were loaded into police cars.

"Two-Face. Another of Gotham's villains." explained Batman.

"First a lady who controls plants, now a man who literally has two faces. Not even the bad we face do this much." Jay ranted.

"You have villains where you come from?" wondered Robin.

"Yeah, we've faced tons of baddies." replied Cole.

"Nice job everyone." Barbara said, coming up to them.

"We did have some help." Batman told her referring to the Ninja.

"It was no problem." said Kai.

Batman, Robin, and Barbara looked at each other.

"You know would you all like to come back with us, we'd have lots to talk about?" offered Robin.

"Sure, it's not like we have anywhere else to go." Lloyd told them.

"Good, but something we gotta do first." Batman told them.

"What's that?" wondered Nya.

Batman pulled out six blindfolds.

"You'll have to wear these on our way there."

"What for?" questioned Zane.

"We're going to take you to our secret headquarters, and it's secret for a reason." Robin explained.

"Okay then." said Lloyd.

They got in Batman's vehicle, and sat in the back while the other three sat in the front. The Ninja put on the blindfolds, and rode along.

* * *

After riding for a while, Kai spoke up.

"Hey are we there yet?"

"Yes we are. You can take the blindfolds off now." Batman replied.

The Ninja took them off, and looked at their surroundings. They were in a dark place with a long conveyor belt and many large slots with different vehicles and types of bombs.

"What is this place?" asked Lloyd.

"It appears we're somewhere underground." observed Zane.

"Welcome to the Batcave." said Robin.

"This is your HQ, man it's more impressive than the Monastery." said Cole.

Batman parked the Batmobile, and they all got out.

"Welcome back, sirs. Good day Commissioner Gordon" said a voice.

The Ninja looked at saw Alfred standing by them.

"Hello, Alfred. These are the Ninja." Barbara told him.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Ninja." Alfred told them.

"Thanks, so this place belongs to some guy named Wayne?" asked Jay.

"Yeah...the place belongs to billionaire Bruce Wayne and his son Dick Grayson, we're their roommates." Batman explained.

"Cool." replied Nya.

"Come on, we'll show you around." said Robin, as they all left the Batcave.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Joker's Plan

**Chapter 5: Joker's Plan**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, hope you like this one**

* * *

When they got out of the Batcave, the Ninja were amazed at the mansion.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." observed Cole.

"Yeah, what does this Bruce Wayne guy do for a living?" wondered Kai.

"He's the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a very big and successful company." Batman explained.

"Yeah, Wayne Enterprise is a great company." agreed Barbara.

Suddenly Jay's stomach growled. Everyone looked at him. Jay chuckled nervously, and he covered his stomach.

"(Chuckles) this mansion wouldn't happen to have a kitchen? Beating up those robbers worked up an appetite."

"Don't worry, we do." Robin told him.

And they all went to the kitchen.

* * *

Elsewhere on the outskirts of Gotham City, the Joker was going over plans for defeating Batman and taking over the city, but nothing looked decent.

"(Groans), nothing is working." he complained.

His girlfriend/partner in crime, Harley Quinn came up behind him.

"No plans look good, Puddin'?" she asked him.

"Nope, and I can't think of anything new."

"Well, why don't we take a little break. There's some nice chocolate pudding in the fridge." Harley persuaded putting her arms around his neck.

"(Chuckles), you know how to tempt a man, Harley." said the Joker.

So the two got some chocolate pudding and plopped down on the couch to watch TV. On the news Summer Gleeson was reporting on Two-Face's failed robbery.

"Not only was Two-Face stopped by Batman and Robin, but also by a mysterious group of young people dressed in colorful costumes." she reported.

As the screen showed the Ninja fighting, the couple got curious.

"Mistah J, who are those people?" Harley wondered.

"Don't know girl buddy."

When they saw how the Ninja used their powers that got their attention.

"I've never seen powers like that." she said.

"No, and I wonder how else they can be used." the Joker thought, getting an idea.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor, after getting some lunch, Batman and Robin decided to tell the Ninja about past villains that they've dealt with.

"So you have other baddies you fight besides that plant lady and that guy with the weird face?" asked Nya.

"You bet, come and we'll show you." said Batman.

They went back down to the Batcave, and Batman got the computer started.

"Computer, pull up criminal files." commanded Batman.

The computer did so, and different pictures of many different villains showed up on the screen.

"Wow, who are all these people?" wondered Lloyd.

"Gotham City's most wanted." Robin replied.

Batman, Robin, and Barbara took turns explaining each villain's motive and a little of their backstory. They learned about Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Catwoman, The Riddler, Bane, Killer Croc, and The Penguin.

"What about those two?" asked Zane, pointing to two people.

"That's Batman and Robin's archenemy, the Joker." explained Barbara.

"What a creepy clown." remarked Kai.

"You got that right." agreed Batman.

"And who's the woman?" asked Jay.

"Harley Quinn. The Joker's girlfriend/partner in crime." said Robin.

"A baddie with a girlfriend?" whispered Cole.

"I guess even bad guys get lonely too." Zane replied.

When night fell, the Ninja were still at the manor, telling about their home in Ninjago and the different bad guys they faced.

"Ninjago sounds like an interesting place." replied Alfred.

"It is, I just hope we can find a way back." said Nya.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find a way." said Robin.

"You said that you got here by some special tea?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, it's called Traveler's Tea. Here's a tea leaf of it." replied Lloyd, taking it out of his pocket.

Batman took the tea leaf and looked it over.

"Mind if I hang onto this?"

"No, but we better get going." said Lloyd.

And all the Ninja left Wayne Manor, and went back to the hotel.

* * *

In the dead of night, the Joker was telling Harley about his plan.

"As we saw Harley, those teenagers seem to control fire, water, ice, lightening, the earth, some type of energy. Imagine what we could do if we could use those powers." the Joker told her.

"It sounds like absolute chaos, Sugar Plum." squealed Harley.

"I knew you'd think that. So first thing we gotta do, is create a the weapon, and then we can get it's power source."

The Joker and Harley then began laughing evilly together.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. A Visit to Arkham

**Chapter 6: A Visit to Arkham**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

* * *

The next day, the Ninja were called back to Wayne Manor. Alfred picked them up in one of "Bruce Wayne's" limos.

"Hey Alfred, will we ever get to meet this Wayne guy?" Kai asked him.

"Oh that's up to him." Alfred told him.

When they got to Wayne Manor, and went down to the Batcave, Batman and Robin were waiting for them by the computer.

"Nice to see you guys again." Robin greeted.

"You guys too." replied Jay.

"So what'd you want to see us about?" wondered Nya.

"Last night I did some analyzing on that tea leaf you gave me, and I discovered something." Batman informed them.

"What's that?" questioned Cole.

"It's rare, but there is a type of tea leaf like yours that grows here in Gotham."

"Seriously?" asked Lloyd.

"That's great, we could have way to get home." added Kai.

"Where is it?" wondered Nya.

"I'm afraid it doesn't say. But there is one person we can ask." said Robin.

"Who?" wondered Zane.

"Poison Ivy." Batman answered.

"That crazy plant lady?" asked Cole.

"She's the only one who knows about rare exotic plants." explained Robin.

"(Sighs), then I guess we're to pay her a visit. Where'd you take her again?" wondered Lloyd.

"Arkham Asylum." replied Batman.

* * *

Back at Joker's hide out, he and Harley were putting the finishing touches on their new weapon.

"Oh, Puddin' it looks absolutely wonderful." complimented Harley.

"Thank you, girl buddy. With this finished all we need are the power sources." Joker told her.

"But we don't even know where they are."

"Fear not, my dear. Finding them is simple. Obviously they're crime fighters like Batman and Robin so most likely they're with them."

He quickly put on his purple coat with tails, and held out his hand.

"Shall we my dear?" he asked.

"We shall." Harley replied, taking his hand.

They got into his car, and drove off into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman, Robin, and the Ninja went to Arkham Asylum, Barbara met them there.

"Hello, everyone. I got your call Batman." she told them.

"So this is the prison?" asked Kai.

"Prison/psychiatric hospital." clarified Robin.

"Perhaps we could use one of these in Ninjago." thought Zane.

They went inside, and after handing over their weapons, they went to see Poison Ivy. They went to the place where visitors could talk to the prisoners. Poison Ivy sat on the other side of the glass, and everyone else sat on the other.

"Batman, Robin, Commissioner, and what a surprise the strangers from that night. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"We think you have information on this." Batman told her showing her the Traveler's Tea leaf.

Poison Ivy looked at the plant.

"Hmm, a very beautiful creature."

"So do you know where we can find one?" asked Jay.

"I may. But what's in it for me?" Ivy wondered.

"They always want something in return." Nya muttered.

"You're not getting out that easy, Ivy." Barbara told her.

"I know. I was thinking just some simple requests."

"What's that?" asked Robin.

"A few house plants to go in my cell."

"That's all?" asked Kai surprised.

"Okay, Ivy. Consider it done." Barbara.

"Now it's your turn." Cole told her.

"You can find these beauties in Gotham Forest. In the deepest part of the woods."

"Thank you, Ivy. You'll have your plants tomorrow." Batman told her.

And they all left. "So we just need to get to the woods." replied Robin.

"Looks like we'll be going home sooner than we thought." replied Lloyd excitedly.

And with that they all got into the Bat-mobile, and drove off to the woods.

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Captured

**Chapter 7: Captured**

**Nuppa Nuppa: You got that right**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

* * *

With Joker and Harley they were still looking for the Ninja.

"Any sign of them, Puddin'?" Harley asked him.

"Not yet, Girl Buddy." he told her.

Suddenly they spotted the Batmobile.

"There they go." she informed.

"Good eyes, Pumpkin." Joker complimented.

They slowly followed the Batmobile, making sure to keep a good distance behind them. The good group came to Gotham Forest, and made their way to the darkest part of it.

"Gee, is everything in this place dark and creepy?" wondered Jay.

"That's Gotham for you." Robin told him.

They kept on walking, until they found the tree that grew the Traveler's Tea leaves. The Ninja cheered with excitement. After picking some leaves, they made their way back to the Batmobile.

"All we gotta do is crush these leaves up, and we'll be back in Ninjago in no time." declared Cole.

But as they were walking back, they heard a faint giggling.

"What is that?" wondered Zane.

"I know that giggle." whispered Batman.

"We gotta move now." warned Robin.

They all ran back to the vehicle, but the giggling got louder and louder. When they got the Batmobile the giggling had stopped.

"Hmm, it stopped." observed Kai.

Just then smoke bombs were tossed on the ground, and smoke poured out of them. Batman and Robin quickly took masks out of their utility belts, and covered put them on.

"(Coughs) what's going on?" questioned Nya.

"(Chuckles) I don't know. (Chuckles)." said Cole.

The Ninja began chuckling, the laughing hysterically.

"This is the Joker's handiwork." determined Batman.

"You got that right, Bats." said a voice.

As the two looked around, they were banged on the head. They fell to the ground unconscious, and the Ninja were blinded, gagged, put into another vehicle. When Batman and Robin came around, they saw that the Ninja were gone.

"The Joker's got them." observed Robin.

"We better get back to the Batcave, and formulate a plan." Batman declared.

And they got into the Batmobile, and drove back.

* * *

With the Ninja the laughing gas had worn off, but they were unconscious. It was Zane who first came to. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He and his friends were tied to a type of machine.

"Guys, wake up." he urged.

The other slowly began opening their eyes and coming to.

"W-what happened?" wondered Kai.

"Where are we?" asked Nya.

"Why you're in Joker's Lair." answered a voice.

"Who said that?" questioned Lloyd.

Slowly the Joker came out from the shadows with Harley at his side.

"You...you're the Joker." observed Cole.

"The one and the same. And I'm sure Batman's told you about my little piece of heaven on Earth, Harley Quinn." Joker introduced.

"Oh you." Harley giggled.

"You better let us go, or you're gonna be sorry." threatened Nya.

"Go, but we're just getting started. You see I've seen the special powers you possess, and you're going to help me with a little project."

"We're not helping you." Cole declared.

"Oh yes, you are." Harley said in a sing song voice.

"You see I've created this wonderful machine/ray gun." Joker told them, showing them the weapon.

It was a large weapon, with a long nozzle, a glass compartment, and many controls.

"What the heck is that?" wondered Jay.

"Glad you asked, this is perfect weapon to cause mayhem and chaos throughout Gotham City, and you all will be its' power source." Joker explained.

"We're gonna be its' what?" Nya wanted to know.

"Let's get them loaded up, Harley." Joker told his girlfriend.

"You got it, Mr. J." Harley untied the rope, but the Ninja tried to fight back.

They used their Ninja skills, but with Harley's mallet and still dazed from the Joker's gas they were subdued.

They were hooked up into the weapon's glass compartment, and Joker and Harley got on top of it.

"Are you ready to cause some chaos, Girl Buddy?"

"You know it, Mr. J."

"Is it me, or is villain romance kinda gross?" whispered Kai to the others.

Then Joker drove the weapon out of his lair, and into the city.

**That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. End the Joke

**Chapter 8: End of the Joke**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

* * *

Back at the Batcave, Batman and Robin were on the computer trying to pinpoint the Joker's location.

"What would the Joker want with the Ninja?" wondered Robin.

"The Ninja have special powers, Robin. That's something the Joker could use." Batman told his sidekick.

Just then Alfred came into the cave.

"Good afternoon, Masters Bruce and Dick. Any luck locating our young friends?"

"Not yet, Alfred." answered Batman.

"In the meantime, you have a phone call from Commissioner Gordon."

Batman took the call.

"What's up, Commish?"

"We've got chaos in the streets." Barbara told him.

* * *

Currently in the city people were running in fear. The Joker's weapon was driving through the street causing trouble. He used the Ninja's powers to destroy buildings and frighten people.

He used Kai's powers to set buildings on fire, Jay's powers were used to cause power outages and shock people, Cole's powers were used to start earthquakes that shook the streets.

Joker's machine caused Zane's powers to freeze people in their tracks, Nya's powers were used to spray innocent people, and he used Lloyd's powers to destroy basically everything.

"(Sighs) I love causing chaos in Gotham. Don't you, Harley?" Joker wondered.

"You know it, Mr. J." Harley agreed.

"I can't believe this is happening." replied Jay.

"That we're being used as weapons or that the villain is a psycho clown?" wondered Kai.

"Both." Jay declared.

"There's got to be a way out of this." Lloyd told them.

"I hate to say this. But I do not think there is a way out of this enclosure." Zane informed.

"You're not going to get away with this, you clowns!" shouted Nya.

"We already are." Harley shot back.

"Don't be so sure, you two." called a voice.

They looked to their side, and saw the Batmobile was driving up beside them. The hood rolled down, and revealed Batman, Robin, and Barbara.

"Why Batman I was wondering when you were going to join the party." Joker told him.

"Free the Ninja." Batman ordered.

"'Fraid I can't do that. The fun is only just beginning."

And he sped off, and the Batmobile hurried after them.

"We've gotta help, Batman." said Cole.

"But how?" wondered Jay.

"I've got an idea, if we all throw ourselves against the glass, maybe we can break it." suggested Zane.

"Let's try it." said Nya.

With all their might, the Ninja threw themselves against the glass all at once.

"What?" wondered Joker, as he felt the weapon jerk to the right.

"What's going on with our power source?" asked Harley.

After several times, they managed to break the glass, and fell onto the hood of the Batmobile.

"NO!" yelled Joker, as he saw what had just happened.

The Ninja scrambled out of their binds, as Batman stopped the car.

"What do we do now, Puddin'?" Harley asked Joker.

Joker reached into his coat, and threw some joker bombs at the Batmobile.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Barbara.

They all ducked and covered, as the bombs exploded. After the explosions and the clearing of the smoke, they saw the Joker getting away.

"We've gotta go after them." said Zane.

And Batman drove after them. It was a crazy chase down many roads, avoiding people, wreckage, and other cars. They kept going until, Joker accidentally crashed the vehicle into a lamp post.

"You okay, girl buddy?" he asked Harley.

"I'm okay, Puddin'" Harley answered.

"Joker, you're surrounded. Give yourself up now." commanded Barbara.

She along with Batman, Robin, and the Ninja surrounded him.

"What should we do, Mr. J?" wondered Harley.

"(Sighs), this is the end of the line, Harls."

The two jumped out of the vehicle, and raised their hands. Then they were cuffed and put into police cars.

"This isn't over, Bats." Joker called from the car.

"You just keep trying, you won't ever get Gotham." Batman replied.

And the police cars drove off to Arkham Asylum.

**That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Home Once More

**Chapter 9: Home Once More**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

* * *

"Are you guys, okay?" Barbara asked the Ninja.

"We're okay." replied Lloyd.

"Yeah, we've been in worse situations." added Jay.

"Now that the Joker's in custody and you guys are all right, we can work on getting you guys home." said Robin.

"Let's get started." Zane told them.

* * *

Back at Batcave, Batman and Zane washed the tea leaves, let them dry out, and chopped them up.

"It's ready." Batman announced.

"Thank goodness." said Nya.

After giving the leaves a stir, mist started to appear and the mist turned into a portal.

"There's your way home." Robin told the Ninja.

"Thanks for everything, guys." replied Cole.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Alfred said back.

"But wait, we never got to meet Bruce Wayne and Dick." Kai mentioned.

"We can arrange that." Batman answered.

Batman and Robin took off their masks, and revealed their true identities. The Ninja were shocked.

"You guys are Bruce Wayne and Dick?" asked Jay.

"You got that right." replied Batman.

"Uh, guys, the portal's starting to get smaller." Lloyd pointed out.

"You guys better go." Barbara urged.

After a final goodbye, the Ninja went through the portal, and the others watched as it disappeared.

"Well that was quite a time." said Robin, breaking the silence.

Suddenly the bat phone rang.

"Batman here, uh huh, we'll be there." said Batman on it.

"Duty calls, sir?" wondered Alfred.

"Yep, the Riddler's escaped from Arkham."

"We better go get him then." replied Barbara.

And the three hurried out into the city.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, Master Wu and Mistake were pacing around her store.

"It's been a few days. I hope they're okay." Mistake told him.

"So am I. But the Ninja are strong and smart, I'm sure they'll find a way back." Master Wu assured.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the store.

"What the...?" wondered Wu.

Out from the portal came the Ninja.

"Oh my goodness." gasped Mistake happily.

"Hello, we are back." Zane announced.

"Thank goodness you're all safe." Wu said, hugging them.

"Where did you go?" wondered Mistake.

"To a place called Gotham City, we met some cool superheroes, and stopped some really crazy villains." Jay told them.

"So that's where that Traveler's Tea sends you to." said Mistake.

"Are you all okay?" Wu wanted to know.

"Don't worry, we're fine. But we're ready to head back to the monastery and relax." Nya told them.

And that's exactly what they did.

**The End**


End file.
